Sometimes Mother Really Does Know Best
by suki2618
Summary: Mrs Bennet arranges for Billy Collins, Lizzy's unwanted admirer, to help out at her 2nd eldest's book store.Perhaps her suggestion wasn't so bad after all...Modern One-shot D&E of course!


**A/N I know if I had spare time I should be continuing with 'An Unpopular Notion', but I had a little plot bunny and went with it as I had a spare bit of time! so here's my first attempt at a modern pride and prejudice one-shot!**

Scowling into her mug Lizzy tried to ignore the stream of senseless prattle currently aimed in her general vicinity. She had spent the best part of three weeks having to deal with Billy Collins and she couldn't wait until his time at Longbourn Bookstore was over. She cursed her mother for sending such an incompetent, unhygienic and downright creepy man into her haven.

_4 weeks ago_

"Mum, I told you I don't need or want _that_ man anywhere near my store. I. Am. Not. Interested. In. Him. In fact I'm actually quite insulted you think that Billy Collins, THE Billy Collins laughing stock of Meryton is suited to me at all!" Lizzy took a deep calming breath as she finished her rant.

"Elizabeth dear, I'm only looking out for you, you've been single for ages. Billy isn't so bad, he's obviously in awe of you, he has his own house and after his father died he's quite comfortable money-wise you know. Give him a chance and stop being so stubborn, I swear Lizzy, if you keep rejecting all these eligible men you'll end up old and alone and you don't want that do you hmm?"

"Mother. I am twenty four years old. I hardly think it's time to start worrying about being alone forever."

"I was married, had Jane and expecting you at your age Lizzy, it is never to early for these things, you've only got so long before no-one will want you. Especially with your…different ways."

Lizzy snorted at her mum's assessment of her. She knew that her heart was in the right place, sort of, but she couldn't stomach the idea of spending any more time with Billy Collins than necessary, especially after she had rejected him only a fortnight ago. Shuddering as she recalled the mortifying and slightly terrifying attempt of short-stuff trying to get her to go out with him Lizzy wanted the conversation to end.

"Right mum, a customer has come in, gotta go. I'll talk to you later? Send everyone my love!"

"Wait Lizzy, I've not finished!"

"Byeee!" with a relieved sigh she ended the call and wished there was some way that she could undo her mother's schemes in getting Billy to be at the shop for a month. Unfortunately she couldn't think of a single thing.

_Present_

"…and so what do you think?"

Lizzy realised that Billy's squawking had stopped and he was looking at her expectantly with a twisted mouth that she assumed was supposed to be a smile.

"Er, what was that Billy?"

Chuckling, (it was more like wheezing) he sidled closer to Lizzy forcing her to move backwards against one of the bookshelves to avoid his greasy fingers making contact with her arm.

"Lovely Lizzy, day dreaming again? I'll forgive you, for how can I not? I constantly drift off imagining our future together, especially our children…and how they came into existence" here he waggled his eyebrows suggestively whilst Lizzy didn't know whether to be sick at imagining Billy Collins in any stage of undress or laugh hysterically at the absurd creature in front of her. She decided to move to her left in an attempt to further herself from her dim witted admirer.

"Billy, how many times do I have to tell you, me and you? –"

"Yes exactly my love! Me and you! Our marriage will be so blissfully happy I just know it! As I was saying, I shall pick you up at seven this evening for our date yes?"

A loud guffaw drew the attention of the two occupants of the shop and Lizzy thought she might die of embarrassment. So wrapped up in the absurd exchange with Billy she had failed to notice that someone new had entered the shop. There standing in all his 6ft, suited and ruggedly handsome glory was Will Darcy.

Will had arrived in Meryton about three months ago, being the best friend of Charles, her brother-in-law, she expected to get on well with him. After all he was so affable, just like her sister, she couldn't imagine his best friend being anything but a welcome addition to their little group. To her dismay his personality when they first met was nothing like what she expected.

Gorgeous, that was undeniable, his voice could simply melt butter but unfortunately what he had to say was just down right rude. He managed to insult half the locals on his first night at the pub and showed no remorse, but, as time wore on and he grew more comfortable in his surroundings Darcy seemed to get more and more pleasant to be around. He was intelligent and loved a heated debate, much like Lizzy, and they would often drift towards each other when in company, each enjoying the repertoire between them. And so it was three months and Lizzy Bennet could safely say that she was developing a bit of a crush on the Derbyshire born gentleman and was beyond mortified that he had walked in on Billy making such a declaration.

He stood still, his eyes wide in disbelief at what he had obviously heard. Lizzy's cheeks grew an alarming shade of red as she witnessed the shock on Wills face. To add to her humiliation Billy, always aiming to be solicitous to William Darcy, nephew to his most revered boss, went over to Will and beamed at him.

"Ah Mr Darcy! What a surprise to see you gracing our little shop." Our? It was completely Lizzy's and she started to grow angry at his presumption but he had not finished. "I see you are surprised at mine and Lizzy's relationship. She has just this moment accepted my attentions we were talking about our future children, delightful is it not?" Lizzy could take it not longer.

"BILLY COLLINS!" Billy whirled around to face his beloved wondering why she was shouting at him. "Billy, I do not know how many times I have to tell you but you and me? It will NEVER happen! It is impossible, we do not suit each other at all!"

"Lizzy my dear, are you afraid of commitment? I know your mother mentioned something like that, don't worry I will be gentle in guiding us through our relationship-"

Growling in frustration Lizzy tried to think of a way to get him off her case permanently when an idea flitted across her mind. She took a deep breath and made her way over to Will and grabbed his hand, he looked down in confusion to which she just squeezed it. Hard. Hopefully he got the message to play along. She turned her attention back to Billy who was eyeing their joint hands in confusion. With a calm and sympathetic voice Lizzy addressed him once more.

"Billy, I have tried to tell you for many weeks that there is no way we could ever go out. Will and I have been seeing each other for the past two months. We kept it under wraps as you know what gossip is like all over town and we wanted too see where our relationship would go without the added pressure of everyone looking at us."

Billy looked as if he was trying to figure out a very complex maths equation, or in his case the nine times table. He alternated between looking at Lizzy and Will's joint hands to their faces.

"No, I do not believe it Lizzy, we are formed for each other, you are just saying this because you're scared at the passion that exists between us! You and William indeed! It is preposterous someone would have found out by now!-"he stopped mid sentence.

Lizzy was no less shocked as she was suddenly experiencing the most exquisite kiss. Darcy, who had felt a deep attraction for Lizzy since the second time he saw her could take no more of Collin's ridiculous rambling and thought to indulge in a fantasy of his own. He swiftly leant in and pressed his lips to hers. A soft squeak was all he heard and a moment's hesitation before she eagerly and passionately returned his embrace. So lost in each other's arms they didn't realise Billy's distraught departure until the door slammed after him. Breaking apart they looked at the door before gazing back at each other.

Darcy cleared his throat nervously.

"So…"

Lizzy took a breath and stepped back scuffing her foot on the floor, trying to regain her breath after the intense moment of before.

"Yeah…so….erm….thanks? For that…I mean getting rid of Billy…but the kiss also was…wow. I mean… erm…" Lizzy usually never at a loss for words hesitantly looked up to meet his wary, but amused, gaze.

"No problem…I mean I kind of enjoyed it."

Seeing that he was just as nervous as her she gained a bit more confidence and decided to tease him, with an arch of her eyebrow as she replied,

"Only kind of? Seemed as if you were into it a bit more than that Will."

He grinned and stepped forward until once more his mouth was only a few millimetres away from her own.

"Well, I'm not sure…" Lizzy closed her eyes as he leaned even closer, his lips lightly brushing hers as he spoke, "…perhaps we should try again to refresh my memory so I can make a more accurate conclusion of course..."

"Of course." Needing no more encouragement Lizzy closed the gap as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist bring her flush against him. Perhaps her mother's suggestion of having Billy Collins around wasn't so bad after all.

**Thanks for reading! Love to know what you think about this little modern one-shot!**

**Amy**


End file.
